


One More Time

by Rachiepoo



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant sort of, Infidelity, M/M, Platform 9 3/4, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: It was a mistake, the moment it happened.  One lingering glance across the platform...





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 235  
> Prompt: What's one more?
> 
> This was part of the December drabble challenge in the Drarry Discord.

It was a mistake, the moment it happened.  One lingering glance across the platform, silvery eyes meeting green.  The whistle of the train and children with trunks scrambling around, owls screeching while parents held that much longer onto their kids.  Harry said his own goodbyes to his sons, his mind still focused on Malfoy.

Malfoy, who was now walking briskly away.  His dutiful wife still gushing over their son, wiping his fair hair away from his face and brushing dust off his school uniform.  Harry didn’t understand what compelled him to do what he did next, but he muttered quickly, “Be right back,” to Ginny and followed Draco.

Picking up the pace, Malfoy disappeared around the corner.  Harry bolted after him, fearing that’d he be too late.

But that wasn’t the case at all, because in the next moment Harry was being pulled roughly by the front of his robes and slammed against the wall.  A quick disillusionment charm surrounded them and Draco’s mouth was hot on Harry’s.  Groaning, Harry automatically opened his mouth to the assault of the other man’s lips and tongue.  Draco took that invitation, plunging even deeper into the kiss, his hands tangling and pulling on Harry’s mess of hair.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his head dizzy and want all consuming.  At last, Draco pulled away and his eyes burned.  A silent demand flared up between them.

One more time.


End file.
